codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Für das Vaterland
Für das Vaterland is a short story writen by Gloryman3. It focuses on a group of German soldiers who fight the Soviet Union during the early days of the war in 1941 all the way to 1943 and a final mission in 1945. Characters *Friedrich von Erzensberger (Infantry commander) *Mickael Bachmeier (Infantry) *Horst Krauß (Infantry) *Andreas Becker (Tank commander) *Oskar Weinmann (Infantry) *Joseph Eckmund (Infantry) *Klaus Lorenz (Tank gunner) *Heinrich Reinhardt (Infantry) *Erwin Hartmann (Infantry) *Rudolf Bergmann (Infantry) *Jorg Müller (Infantry) *Werner Bosch (Inantry) Story Chapter 1 June 23rd, 1941 Northern Belarus, USSR Bachmeier's unit advanced through the thick fog in the forests of Northern Belarus, the invasion of Poland and the USSR had been successful for the Germans. "Gentlemen, our tanks have spotted a Soviet platoon just metres ahead from us. Bachmeier, Weinmann, you two will take the left flank, you'll fire when ordered" said Hptm. Friedrich von Erzensberger, the commander of Bachmeier's unit. "Ja Hauptmann, we're on it right now" said Bachmeier. Bachmeier and Weinmann took their respective positions and gripped their rifles. "Der Russischer are on visual range, do not fire until ordered" said Bachmeier to Weinmann. "Verstanden" said Oskar. "Fire" said Hptm. Erzensberger, Mickael gripped his Gewehr 41 and fired one shot, he killed one Soviet soldier, it was definitely not Bachmeier's first time killing a man, he had killed more than 10 men in Norway back in 1940. "Oskar, fire the Maschinengewehr" ordered Erzensberger. "Firing" Oskar fired the MG34, he cut down the incoming Soviet charge to the German tanks. "Sowjetischer infanterie is cut down!". Mickael fired his G41 at a Soviet soldier and fell to the ground, just after shooting him a Soviet dog jumped at Mickael, he started to bite but the dog was shot by Oskar with his Luger. "Thanks, Oskar" Weinmann helped Mickael back up and resumed the fight. "Hauptmann Erzensberger, I'll try to get the Soviet bunker up in the hill" said a voice from the tank. "You're cleared to do so, Andreas" Andreas Becker, the 41-year old tank commander native from Rostock, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. Becker got back in the tank controls and drove the tank to the East, where the tank gunner, Klaus Lorenz, aimed the tank and fired it. "Good effect on der bunker, Soviets retreating" said Lorenz. Lorenz was born in Düsseldorf, North Rhine-Westfalia, Klaus was a skilled gunner and mechanic despite his young age, being only 19. "Everyone, let's keep moving, der Sowjetischer are still over there!" said Erzensberger. Mickael and Oskar rode on Andreas' tank. Oskar wielded his MP40 and was checking if there was any suspicious movement in the treelines. "I don't like this forest" said Oskar. "Even though you wee raised in the Schwarzwald" said Mickael, referring to the Black Forest where Oskar lived. Then they saw three Soviet scouts. "Sowjetischer infanterie!" yelled a soldier, 28-year old Erwin Hartmann from Berlin, Hartmann raised his rifle, a Kar98k and fired three times, killing the three soldiers. Then, Soviet infantry swarmed the forest. "Scheiße, es ist ein hinterhalt" yelled Erzensberger, Erzensberger fired a steady burst of bullets at the incoming Soviets, Mickael, Oskar and Erwin got behind a fallen log and fired at the charging Soviets. "Geht's nicht an meinen Trupp heran!" said Mickael, with his Bavarian accent. Oskar deployed the MG34 and fired the whole load of 150 rounds, overheating the gun, Oskar cursed in German. "What would you expect you Dork?" said Erwin. Erwin fired his Kar98K at an officer. "I think I just hit an officer" said Erwin. "Nein, das ist nicht ein Russischer offizier" said Oskar, Erzensberger ran through the bullets of the Soviet soldiers to get to Bachmeier's. "Bachmeier, we have heavy Russian resistance up ahead, snipe their machine gunners before they set their guns, our tank column will take care of the rest, Verstanden?". "Verstanden". "Sehr gut" replied Friedrich. Bachmeier aimed his G41 and fired at a machine gunner, then he picked another one, shooting him three times. "Those are some nice shots, Mickael". The Soviets retreated... Or so it seemed, four Soviet T-34 tanks came from the North and South, knocking out a German tank. "Scheisse, das ist ein Russischer panzer, Angriff!" yelled Oskar. "We need cover to maneuver, someone use the Panzerfausts" said Andreas Becker. The 21-year old Rudolf 'Rudi' Bergmann from Bonn rushed to get some Panzerfausts from the crates in one of the vehicles. "Ich hab eine Panzerfaust" he said, he aimed at one of the tanks and fired, the tank was knocked out, just in time. Becker was able to fire at the tanks and succeeded in doing so. "Tank's been neutralized, and so are the rest of the enemies. Our orders are to stay here and not advance any further until the Luftwaffe arrives" said Erzensberger. Chapter 2 June 25th, 1941 Minsk, Belarus, USSR It was just minutes before the attack commenced, Erzensberger gave the last words before the attack "We wait for the Bf 109's to bomb the city, and that's when we come in". Two Messerschmitt Bf 109 aircraft bombed the city, a massive German force charged at the Russian defenses, unable to react. "I'm gonna settle a sniper nest in that scaffold; Oskar, with me" said Mickael. Both men climbed up the scaffold and prepared their weapons. "I see an enemy, in the café. Armed with a DP-28" said Oskar, Bachmeier fired his sniper rifle three times, killing the Soviet. "Another enemy, building with the Soviet banner, sniper", Bachmeier fired at the sniper, which turned out to be a decoy. "Scheisse, it's just a decoy" he yelled. Then, saw the reflection of a scope, he quickly turned around and fired. The sniper hid before he was shot. "Damn" he yelled. He saw the sniper again, this time he didn't miss, he shot him in the arm, but fired one last shot at his chest, killing him instantly. The 29 year-old from Bavaria, Heinrich Reinhardt came out of a Horch 1A car, equipped with a flamethrower, leather gloves, a Stahlhelm, a GM30 gas mask and a military uniform that gave the intimidating appearance of the WWII German war Juggernaut; without all his gear he would simply be a tall, slender, blonde young man with a charismatic face. "Reinhardt, wait 'till the Soviets charge, that's when you come to action" said Erzensberger. "Yes sir" he said. The Soviets retreated, now forming an even larger charge. "Wait for them to charge, Reinhardt", then, a massive Soviet charge swarmed the streets of Minsk, Belarus. Reinhardt fired his flamethrower, dozens of Soviet troops screamed in agony as the flames burned them down. Reinhardt couldn't stand the expression of their faces and he tried to avoid watching the horrible scene. He fired one last shot before the can emptied, he ran away and dropped his flamethrower. "Nice job, Heinz" said Erzensberger, but he didn't talk, Heinz was still trying to wipe that memory from his mind. The Germans kept moving through the streets, facing vast amounts of Russian forces. "Bachmeier, we need you to guide us to a safe zone to avoid contact with the Soviets". "I got you, Erzensberger. Oskar and I are relocating" said Bachmeier. The German infantry awaited for their marksmen to relocate. "Hptm. Friedrich, we're in position" said Bachmeier, the Luftwaffe aircraft passed by and bombed the city again. Bachmeier picked an enemy, then a second one, he shot both of them and killed them with the same bullet. "Das ist 'Collateral Damage'!" yelled Oskar. More Soviet infantry approached, they eventually overran the building and encircled Oskar and Mickael. "Oskar, it seems it's just you and me against the Rotte Armee" said Mickael. Oskar picked up his machine gun and fired it to clear a path for both men, Mickael fired his G41 "Die you scum sucking bastards!!" yelled Oskar, the two men reached the first floor and got outside, linking up with the rest of the German platoon. "Captain Erzensberger, that building over there is crammed with Red Army soldiers, we need to bring it down now!" said Bachmeier. "Yes. Rudolf, signal the Luftwaffe" said Erzensberger. "Gefreiter Rudolf Bergmann, Oberst Manfred von Müller, brauchen wir einen Luftangriff auf den Standort: nach der Bauen mit einem UdSSR fahne" (Corporal Rudolf Bergmann to Colonel Manfred von Müller, we need an airstrike on the following location: the building with the USSR banner). "Oberst Manfred von Müller, Gefreiter Rudolf Bergmann. Verstanden, Luftangriff im 3, 2, 1" the Messerschmitt Bf 109 aircraft fired their machine guns, the building nearly collapsed, just when a Focke-Wulf Fw 190 bombed the building, which collapsed and eliminated the Soviet infantry. The Wehrmacht platoon was back in the camp in the outskirts of Minsk, the Germans have built a trench system that provided cover for the soldiers in case of an air raid. Mickael, Oskar, Rudolf, Erwin and Heinrich were in their bunk beds, each minding their own business, until Oskar said "You know, I don't really like how we re fighting this war against the Russians". "Well, no one does Weinmann, but the thing is, the Führer seems to have gone crazy and wants the execution of those who are not German" said Bachmeier. "Well, probably is but, why are we fighting if we don't want to?" said Oskar. "Well, at first it was all an invasion, but now we are defending our country, it's no longer about controlling territory, it's defending from the enemy" said Mickael. Well, most of us were dragged into this mess. Rudolf himself didn't actually enlist" said Heinrich. "Well, it can be. I just know that Hitler is messed up and seems he could not care less for us soldiers" said Oskar. "Lions under the command of pigs" said Erwin. Chapter 3 July 7th, 1941 Smolensk, Russian SFSR, USSR The German infantry was awaiting orders in their trenches, it was then when General Kluge stepped in. "Attention!" the soldiers stood up, "At ease everyone" he then said. "We have a double agent, this man has been working for us and the Soviets for a long time, way before the war started. The bad thing is, it is that he is also giving the battle plans for our attacks in Leningrad to the Soviets. I am sending you guys under the command of Captain Friedrich von Erzensberger to get this man 'Chesnokov' out of there and bring him here" said the General. "Yes, sir" replied everyone. Everyone was ready for the attack, they boarded their halftracks and headed to thier objective, Chesnokov's hideout. "What do you think about Gen. Kluge, Mickael?" asked Rudolf. "General Hartwig Kluge, probably not the best general we had, but neither the worst. Of course it would be nicer if he was like Rommel or von Clausewitz, but that's impossible" Mickael replied. Cpt. Friedrich said "Look, it's Chesnokov's hideout, everyone get out". Mickael aimed his rifle, he waited 'till all the Soviets were together, he fired at a gas tank and it exploded, killing all Russian infsntry. "Scheiße, we see a Soviet DShk, mounted up on that catwalk" said Erzensberger, Rudolf rushed through the battlefield with his Kar98 and dived on a trench. The DShK gunner was about to fire at the Germans further down, but Rudolf shot him before he could do something, "There's enemy tanks approaching!" he yelled, Rudi tried to get back with his platoon. Heinrich rushed to get something to get the tank down, he got in the Sd.Kfz. 251 and got a PzB.39 anti-tank rifle, Heinz loaded the rifle, he aimed it and pressed the trigger, the bullet hit the tank in its hull, and damaged the vehicle. "One more shot" he fired again, and the tank was disabled. "More tanks!" Erwin was carrying some T.N.T. and he used it to blow up the remaining tanks. "TNT Placed sir" he said. When he got back to his platoon he blew up the tanks. "Great job everyone, Chesnokov is for sure gonna love this" said Erzensberger. The Germans stood right outside of the Soviet outpost where Chesnokov was. The stampede of German soldiers rushed through the building, going up themstairs and down the stairs. "Mickael, Erwin, Rudolf, Heinrich, go check the furnace room, I'll be with you". When they reached the furnace room theymsaw Chesnokov. "Get up, you bastard, arms up in the air" said Erzensberger. "Get up Schweinhund" yelled Bachmeier. "You're coming with us", they brought Chesnokov out in handcuffs and tossed him into the halftrack. "Gen. Kluge, we brought you this man Chesnokov" said Erzensberger. "Yes, of course". Chesnokov was sent to court-martial to determine his guilt, with the judge being Gen. Kluge. "The court is now in session. Are you Ivan Chesnokov?" asked the judge, Gen. Kluge. "OF COURSE I AM, DO I LOOK LIKE PUNY WESTERN CAPITALIST" he said. "Herr Chesnokov, there's no need to yell" said the Judge. The trial went on for hours, the Judge had determined him as guilty. "The jury finds the defendant" "Guilty", "Alright, the defendant will be sentenced to death by firing squad tomorrow at 8:30 A.M." Chapter 4 July 8th, 1941 German HQ in Smolensk 7 men wielded their rifles in the improvised prison cellar, awaiting orders to shoot. "Ready your weapons" said the German Lieutenant "Aim", "Fire!" they raised their weapons and shot Ivan Chesnokov in the chest, his lifeless body hit the cold concrete floor, Bachmeier, who was on the firing squad, stepped forward to confirm the victim's death. "He's dead alright" said Mickael, it was then when the air raid alarm rang in every corner of the German HQ. "Scheiße, it's those pesky communists!" said one of the firing squad members, Jorg Mueller, native from Frankfurt am Main, Hesse in Western Germany. Among the rest of the firing squad was Horst Krauss, a young, fresh-faced Thuringian from Gera, Joseph Eckmund, the 29 year-old soldier from Hamburg and Werner Bosch, the tall and robust Bavarian from Nuremberg. "Everyone follow me, let's push those Russians out" said Mickael, the firing squad went upstairs and encountered a Soviet infantry in the stairs, "Angriff!", they were killed and the German fireteam was able to go up. "Cpt. Erzensberger, what's the situation?" asked Bachmeier. "We got feindliche flugzeugen, Soviet Shturmoviks" said Friedrich. "Mueller, you and I will place Schrapnellmines at the Russians' doorstep, Ivan is for sure gonna love this" said Mickael. "Jawohl mein Kommandant" replied Mueller. Both men used their Schrapnellmines (aka Bouncing Betties) and placed them on the doors, as Soviet infantry came, they were brought down by the German mines. In the meantime, Oskar, Erwin, Heinrich and Rudolf were fighting the Soviet aircraft with MG34's. "Stirb!!" yelled Rudolf, firing the dual-mounted MG34 machine guns at the Sturmoviks, then the Germans saw flak fire in the air bring down the Ilyushin aircraft, it was Andreas and his mechanized units. "Fellow soldiers, this is Becker, our men will tear down their aircraft, you can keep repelling the Soviet infantry" Becker said. When they went downstairs to meet up with Erzensberger and company, a KV-2 Gigant tank shot the building, injuring the Germans inside, Becker immediately ordered a Panzer IV and a StuG III to confront the tank "Get the damn Schweinhund". The two armoured vehicles encircled the Russian tank, the Russian tank crew surrendered and got out of the tank. "Ahh, these Kommies have surrendered to the Germans" one of the StuG crew members got out, pulled out his Luger and trained it on the surrendering Soviets. A PaK 38 and a "Wespe' howitzer made the last shots to push the Soviets out. Once they retreated, the Germans could get a chance to rest. Category:FanFiction